bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sherner Quent
Appearance Black medium length messy hair. Green eyes. Slim frame but well toned. Sherner has traded out his traditional jacket for a more dark outfit befitting his needs as an assassin. He now wears long black pants and a long black coat which tapers off almost like a cloak. Sherner always wears his two swords on his back and has many other misc weapons at his disposal hidden on his person. Personality Sherner is rather friendly and trys to get along with most anyone. But get to buddy buddy or try to delve into his personal life and he becomes rather cold. He also seems entirely different during combat. Becoming much more cut throat and ferocious depending on the situation. After Kylars death Sherner became A little more harsh towards people especially ones he does not know but still has his friendly side if you warm up to him. Likes: Hanging out with friends (as long as they don't get personal) Swords and Blades, Computer games. Cheese burgers. Basketball Dislikes: Personal conversations. Long walks through busy streets. Tofu. Baseball. History Sherner was always a friendly kid. But he had two best friends. Mira and Ryan. Mira was a kind hearted soul, bubbly and happy while Ryan could be rather cynical and dark. One day both these people were removed from Sherners life in a horrible way. Sherner never shares what happend with anyone the pain and memorys being far to great to bear. A short time after his friends passing he went into a small tattoo shop that had just opened and told an old man a design he had. Two kunai with names printed inside their blade. one black one white. When the man did the blades he smiled and asked about the tattoo and its reasoning. For some reason Sherner decided that this man should know everything. As he told the man his story he just worked on the tattoos and said nothing. After everything was done Sherner looked at his tattoos... they were amazing. He quickly pulled out his wallet and offered all the money inside. The man refused saying he had been doing this for many many years. and had never had anyone come in with such meaning. The man simply refused the money and said. "Ive given you quite the gift. thats the best work ive ever done. you deserve it." Sherner went home admiring his new tattoos. A few weeks later Sherner was walking down the same street where it all happend... he loathed this spot, nothing he could do. He placed his hands over the tattoos on his arms and began to cry. He hadn't cried, Not once. As his tears fell his tattoos began to feel a soothing warmth. He opened his eyes and saw a light blue light shining from his arms and shortly after that two kunai found their way into his hands. One black one white. with names glowing blue inside the blade. Ryan and Mira... As he held the blades in his hand A man stepped out, it was him. The Kunai began to glow and sprouted a Blue swirling aura. It began to envelop him coating him in a Black and white outfit. Sherner looked at the man, that MAN his rage swelled to the front of his mind and then, the explosion. When Sherner regained himself everything was sliced in an odd swirling pattern. He picked himself up and ran. Ran to find out what this was. Though he couldn't help but laugh, darkly at first but then into bright cheery laughter. Since discovering his powers Sherner has become a very active member in Xcution. Joining at a time of war he jumped into the fray and assisted with multiple missions and situations. It was here he met Kylar who took him under his wing as his apprentice. Sherner endured intense training that would nearly kill him several times. After a few years of training Kylar's wife and unborn child were killed by the Arrancar Aries. Kylar was lost to his rage and was consumed by his Fullbring in the aftermath. After Kylars death Sherner disappeared for several years before returning abruptly and resuming his place at Xcution. A short time after his return Sherner witnessed another of his friends almost be consumed by their fullbring. Taking it as a stern warning Sherner enlisted the aid of Alvaro Lobo to assist him in releasing and then containing the hollows of his full bring. Upon their defeat Sherners Fullbring evolved. He now switches between a normal,shadow,and light form each of which has different fighting styles. Powers and Abilities Bringer Step Fullbring Friends Never Die: Two kunai one black one white that have a name glowing along each blade in light blue. he also has a swirling black and white cloak with a hood. After Sherners Fullbring evolved his Fullbring attire changed to that of a black and white overcoat. He also gained the ability to seamlessly transform between a dark form, light form, and his normal form. Truth Aura:(SEI) Sherners kunai glow with a blue swirling aura. This aura drastically enhances his cutting powers (SEI) (lasts 3 rounds with a 3 round cooldown) This makes his attacks use SEI as the base stat for the duration of the ability Rebuttle Aura: (SEI/REI) Sherner creates a reflective shield with his aura to repel attacks and throw his enemy off balence. Redemption Aura: '''(explosion): Sherner unleashes his full rage expanding his aura in a sphere around him devastating everything with massive cuts (Very intensive to use) (SEI/REI) After training with Kylar the ability is able to be condensed and shot with the energy being able to be released in a singular direction '''Aura: Sherner disperses into a shadowy mist dodging one attack or ability before reforming within a short distance of where he originally dispersed. This is a low cost ability but has at least a 6 round cool do wn- This is Sherners shadow form ability Aura: '''Sherner concentrates his aura along his blades. After a moment the blades swirl with black and white energy the then begins to engulf Sherner himself. When like this Many attacks are simply batted aside allowing Sherner to continue his assaults uninhibited. Attacks only harm Sherner if your attacking stat (Sei or Hak) Is 2 higher than his Sei. For each point over the two more damage is done but still largely reduced. Lasts 2 turns with a 4 round cool down after the effect ends. Manipulations '''EXPERT MANIPULATTIONS ADVANCED MANIPULATTIONS ADEPT MANIPULATTIONS Enhancement Manipulations 'Winds call ' Sherner uses the wind to move his body in ways that throw off opponents 30 Statistics Trivia Sherner's battle theme is this. Another of Sherners Battle themes :Edge of Night Quotes Optional. Category:Fullbringer Category:Xcution